


Before Tonight Third POV

by MrGagaSlashLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, POV Third Person, V2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V2 this one is in third person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Tonight Third POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916952) by [MrGagaSlashLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover). 



~Before Tonight~

 

The walk along the darkened path in the woods was hard, Stiles had never realized how far these trails actually went. It reminded him of those stories his mom used to tell him, she was always saying that if he walked to far he'd walk right off the edge of the world. Still here he was walking as far away from his house as he can, his dad hasn't gotten a grip on his drinking yet so when he's at the house Stiles is not. He doesn't hit him don't get Stiles wrong, but he does blame him he can tell that much. He never says anything, but he doesn't have to. So Stiles come out here and walk alone in the woods, like one of those stupid teens in Friday the Thirteenth. He forgot his Adderall today, so he was half expecting Jason Voorhees to pop out. That of course doesn't happen and he begins to realize he had walked farther than normal, he can see a light in the distance. Stiles knew about the old Hale house, of course he does the entire town does. Which makes it all the more odd for him to see a light on, the charred remains of the house glowing around it. He stopped and hid himself behind a rock, watching the shadow in the lit room bounce on the walls. The shape left the room, and he could hear the footsteps cracking on the twigs of the forest floor.

The stranger grew closer to his hiding spot, heavy breathing coming from a mere couple feet away. He held his breath and prayed who ever it was would leave, however it just got louder as the shadow began to creep around the rock. He stared up into the face of possible death and falter, there is a man in front of him. Everything he can compare him to, death is not one of the things he comes up with. He's tall and broad shouldered, muscle covering his body. His hair was dark and sort of spiked at the front, his eyes a shocking blue. He was dressed in dark wash jeans and a muscle shirt, a leather jacket on top completed the ensemble. He glared down at Stiles, a broody expression on his face. He looked like his pet had just died, and Stiles finally realized where he knew him from. The tall muscular sexy man before him, was Derek Hale one of the three survivors of the fire. “Your the Sheriff's son.” He said simply. Eyes still glaring into mine. “Yes, and your Derek Hale.” Stiles replied. He nodded and moved to help him up. Pulling Stiles to his feet Derek lead him towards the house, before pointing to a couch. Stiles walked to it and sat down, noticing Derek had disappeared.

He reappeared with two drinks before handing Stiles one, and settling on the chair opposite the couch. “So your dad still drinks.” Derek said. It wasn't a question, but just a statement. “Yeah, but how do you know about that?” Stiles asked him, eying him wearily. “I smelled it on him when he questioned me about the fire, and I know you know Stiles.” Derek said a smile crossing his face briefly, before the broody expression was back. “I...I don't know what your taking about, I don't know much about your family at all. Most of what I do know is based on legends, gossip, and crazy stories.” Stiles replied. Stiles eyes searched him for any sign he had answered correctly, he didn't find any. Derek smirked at him, a wolfish grin appeared on his face. Of course Stiles knew the rumors and legends, all of Beacon Hills did. The fact that the Hale family never came outside the day or night of the full moon, the fact that wolf howls could be heard coming from here all over town on those nights. That they never had friends, and the kids of the family wouldn't let any friends they did have in the house. Stiles knew what they were, and denying it did no good because he knows Stiles knows.

“We both know that there more than legends and gossip Stiles, you know what I am yet you still sit here. It's like you have a death wish, I follow your heart beat when you take your walks. Only this time you got closer to the house, it made me curious so I came to get you.” Derek said. Stiles watched his face and he couldn't help a small smile, because Derek kept an eye on him. “Yes I know what you are, but I don't care. I do have a death wish, and tonight I blacked out for a moment and when I came to I was here in the front yard. I so the light and it called to me, the shadow doing it's hypnotic dance. I didn't know who I would find, but I hoped it would be you.” Stiles answered. Stiles eyed him and appraised Derek's body, while Derek seemed to do the same to his. “Why though, why come here, why look for me?” Derek questioned. “Because you intrigue me, your a mystery waiting to be solved. I noticed you before you left, and when I thought you might be back I just walked through here hoping you'd find me.” Stiles replied. “You want me to clam you, to take you as mine. That's it isn't it? You want to be my mate, and you hoped coming through here so often would make me more likely to do it right?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded weakly, and he whimpered when Derek's eyes went ice blue. Stiles saw the lust and wanting that lied within, the almost over whelming desire. Derek growled and smashed Stiles into a wall, Derek's eyes flashing back and forth. His mouth dipping and catching Stiles in a heated kiss, the pure ecstasy filled Stiles body with sparks. Derek's face morphed and Stiles groaned, his cock hardening in his pants almost instantly at the sight. Another growl racked Stiles body as they began to move up creaking stairs, as they moaned and protested at the weight on them. Derek's lips smashed to Stiles once more, the energy and wanting surging in it. The fangs bit Stiles lower lip before sweeping up the blood that pooled, clothes began to fly off his body. Stiles was naked and leaking from his tip far to alone, as Derek's clothes remained on his muscled frame as he appraised Stiles naked body. He smirked at Stiles size and pushed him down on the bed, his shirt off before Stiles landed. “Your bigger then me, I wasn't expecting that. I am pleasantly surprised and extremely turned on.” Derek said huskily. He smashed his head into the crook of Stiles neck, before inhaling sharply.

Derek's hands finally went to his belt buckle, he stood up to undo his pants. The buckle came undone swiftly, and he worked quickly with the fly as well. Soon his jeans were pulled around his ankles, a large bulge straining in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He quickly slid them down his muscular thighs and shucked them off, before climbing up Stiles body and Stiles got a good look at his cock. Stiles eyes opened wide in surprise, he thought it was only a myth that surely male werewolves wouldn't have a knot. He was wrong, because sitting near the head of Derek's dick was a knot. He smirked at Stiles, apparently reading his mind. He brought it closer to Stiles mouth, the unspoken 'suck' was implied as Stiles took the knotted length into his mouth. He groaned at the sensation that it caused sliding on his tongue, as Derek cried out. He left Stiles mouth and flipped him over, and thick meaty wet fingers slid into Stiles virgin hole. He moaned and whimpered, the fingers leaving too soon making him feel empty, before the head of his dick was inside Stiles. The head and knot just inside the ring of muscle, the knot rubbing the inside wall creating the most unbelievable friction.

The rest of him entered Stiles slowly, and he moved his hips back trying to get more inside him. He was taking to long, Stiles needed more right now. His hips slammed backwards, pushing Derek's cock all the way inside causing them both to moan. Stiles cried and moaned as he got fucked hard, the knot scraping the inside had Stiles cumming before long. He was hard again within two seconds as Derek growled and slammed into him harder, over and over causing Stiles to spill his second release. Before long there was a third, and finally Derek's orgasm hit like a wave. It filled Stiles to the rim, and Derek's eyes flashed Ice blue before his teeth pierced the skin marking Stiles. They collapsed there, both of them exhausted and spent and Stiles curled into him. Falling into a blissful sleep with his wolf, his mate.

The End


End file.
